Family
by LionessCersei
Summary: Drake gets Morwenna a Christmas Gift. Modern AU


**This is my first time writing for this pair and it's only a short one shot, but they are one of my OTP's so I just had to write something for them! I hope it's good.**

Morwenna smiled as she and Drake drove around enjoying the Christmas lights and displays. It was Christmas Eve and they had just one more house to visit before they would have seen all of the winners of the 2019 Christmas Lights Contest. The final house they were heading to was that of her cousin, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's husband George, first-place winners in the contest. Morwenna would sadly not be stopping in for a visit though as she was estranged from her family.

In spite of this, Morwenna felt blessed, lucky even. Some people wouldn't consider her to be so, she was, after all, living in a not so great neighborhood, and she and Drake were renting a very small two-bedroom house. Worse, she was not even on speaking terms with her family, who still held a grudge against her for not agreeing to be set up on dates with any of the men they deemed worthy. If they'd had their way she would have married someone such as the senator Osbourne Whitworth. They'd pressured her many times to give "Ozzy" as they called him a chance. Even if she hadn't been in love with Drake she could not have ever seen herself with such a man. It wasn't that senator Whitworth was that bad looking, a bit on the pudgy side, perhaps, but his prehistoric views on women were something Morwenna knew she could not tolerate. Not to mention the tabloid rumors of his fetish, which had made her want to gag.

In spite of her circumstances, Morwenna truly considered herself lucky. If she had lived in a different time, perhaps she'd have been forced to marry Osbourne or someone like him. Instead, she lived in a time where she was free to do as she pleased, and nothing had pleased her more than marrying the man she loved. Even the lack of her parent's attendance at the wedding hadn't dampened what had been the happiest day of her life.

Having seen the last house, Drake drove the fifteen-minute drive back home. They continued to enjoy the Christmas music on the local radio station and all the beautiful Christmas displays and lights as they drove back.

Finally, they arrived home. As they headed into their house, Drake asked if she'd like to open one of her presents tonight.

"Tonight?! I couldn't! Gift exchanging is for Christmas morning!" she replied as they took off their coats.

"There's one I'd really like to show you tonight. It can wait though if you'd prefer," he replied.

"I can open it tonight if it's that important to you. Which one?" she asked, noticing his excitement.

"This one, It's what I've been working on it for weeks. I hope you will like it," he stated, picking up a thick rectangle-shaped present wrapped in green and red.

She wondered what he could have gotten her. They'd both agreed to not spend too much on each other, agreeing that they must save for their little girl who was due to arrive in February.

Smiling, she took the present from him and sat down on the sofa to unwrap it. Gently she removed the paper, careful to tear along where the tape was. Once she finished unwrapping it she saw a beautiful picture of a beach over a sea-green background. Not just any beach, but the beach they had met on many years ago. Looking closer she realized this was a cover to a photo album.

"Before you look inside I'd like to explain."

She turned her head to look at him, noted that he looked rather nervous as he began to explain, "I knew you were saddened that you wouldn't have any photos to share with our children of your younger days, so I contacted your family for the earlier photos."

"My family. When did you see them?," she replied, shocked.

"The day before yesterday. I filled in the later pages first," he explained. So that had been why he'd been insistent she spend the past two days with Rosina, and also why over the past few weeks he'd not sit and read next to her while she'd graded papers.

"I am surprised they even opened the door to you after how upset they were over me marrying you," she replied.

"I was too, but it seems word had gotten around to them that we were expecting in February. They wished to reach out, but were unsure of how they'd be perceived. They expressed interest in making amends. They want to be grandparents to this child. I told them it was up to you."

"I...perhaps," she replied, unsure of what to say.

"They suggested we stop by sometime Christmas day, whenever it's convenient for us. Your mother hoped you might make it for lunch, as we'd already planned on going to Ross and Demelza's for dinner tomorrow."

"If they really are sorry I do suppose I should give them a chance. Alright, we'll call them after breakfast tomorrow and make plans."

She realized now that though she was glad her family had expressed interest she would have been just fine if they hadn't. She knew her true family now was Drake, their unborn daughter, and Drake's siblings, and their families. Demelza, and Rosina, in particular, had become more like sisters to her than her own sister and she had much more in common with them than she'd ever had with her sister Rowella. In spite of being only two years apart, the two had never been close, their personalities being vastly different having certainly contributed some. Her other two sisters, Garlanda and Carenza were so much younger than her, that she'd always felt more like a second mom to them than a sister. They would both be teenagers now she realized, noting that it had been over two years since she'd been allowed to see them.

"Wenna? You alright?" he asked, noting her silence.

"Yes, just lost in thought. It's been so long since I've seen them...oh we will have to get gifts!"

"I took care of that already. Figured we could return them if need be. Of course, I had to ask Demelza for advice on what to get two teenagers. She was also concerned you might be mad I contacted your parents."

"You should have told me your plans. It could have gone much different! But I understand your heart was in the right place," she stated.

Truly, it was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever gotten her and she just couldn't be mad at him. She turned the pages of the album more, noting that it went in chronological order. He'd taken care to select the best photos from the most memorable moments in her life.

"There are blank pages in the back. We'll make so many new memories to add as the years go by," he stated

Putting the album down on the nearby table she stated, "This was so thoughtful of you! I love it and I love you," she smiled at him. They kissed before walking hand in hand to their bedroom on this Christmas Eve.

**I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review. :)**


End file.
